Kanami's Decision
by KtRidge
Summary: He ran his fingers through Kanami's hair, and looked down at the little girl that he would give the world to, if only he could. The only person who could truly put a smile on his face. But how long would this smile last? Was Kanami really going to die?
1. Explosion

Chapter One

Kanami sat in the rocking chair on the porch near flowers of many colors. The wind softly blew her hair, and the baby's coo in her arms filled her with joy. It had been two weeks since Obason's grandchildren had been born. The twins were so young, yet they were still the spitting image of their mother, Arana, who was both beautiful and kind. Arana was resting as Obason and Kanami sat watching her children. Kanami thought about how much she had wanted Kazu-kun to marry Arana, so that they could all live together, and Kanami could be with the two people who inspired her the most. However, Kazuma wasn't interested in her. Kanami looked back on this and remembered how she realized that day that Kazu-kun would never feel that way about a person. (Little did Kanami know, that very day that she suggested how beautiful Arana was, Kazuma had just met Ayesay Terada, the woman that had claimed both his, and Kimishima's hearts).

Kanami looked down at the small child and thought how herself and even Kazu-kun could ever be so small. She couldn't wait to watch the babies grow up. She already had so much love for them.

Obason broke the silence. "Aren't they just darling," she said, admiring her grandchildren.

"Yes," Kanami said staring into the eyes of the little one in her arms.

"Kanami," Obason said, trying to sound as if she were saying this off hand, but it was clear that she was thinking about this all morning, "there is a man coming to work tomorrow, and "Obason paused, "I don't want you coming to work tomorrow. I'll still make sure you get paid, but I don't want you around him.

"Sure," Kanami said, a bit confused, "but Obason, who is it?"

"His name is Kouketsu Someru and he is just as utterly worthless as that husband of yours." (referring to Kazuma, though they were not married, just two orphans living together. Kanami was 8 and Kazuma was closer to 16). "But there is something that he is that I don't believe Kazuma to be. That man is dangerous, and I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Kazu-kun... Kazu-kun... where are you?" Kanami had just gotten up and had found Kazuma absent from his bed. "Oh Kazu-kun, you did it again!" Kanami said, as she sat on the kitchen stool, wondering how long it would take for Kazuma to come back from his so-called work this time.

"Why do you always do that to her?" Kimishima asked as he drove his car down the dusty road heading to a small town beside the coast.

"Do what?" Kazuma said in a bit of an grumpy tone. He was definitely not a morning person.

"You know what I mean," Kimishima responded. "You always leave her when she's sleeping and never tell her where you're going. Don't you think she'll worry about you?"

"Of course she'll worry, but if I tell her when I'm going, she'll ask where I'm going, and I don't want her to know what I'm doing. She'll worry about me even more if she knew..."

"You mean if she knew that you were an alter user?"

"Shut up and just get us there, okay?" Kazuma said, avoiding the question. "How much does this job pay anyway? We are so broke right now, I don't know what we are going to do."

"Calm down. It pays a bundle." Kimishima said to his best friend. "You know," he added, "you wouldn't be so broke if you didn't give all your money away, and maybe Kanami wouldn't be so hungry all the time if you didn't help the 'less fortunate' that probably have it better off than you."

"Just drop it alright. I'm not in the mood. Besides, you've got this new car, you eat our food, and then you have the nerve to mock me? Why can't you ever help us out?" Kazuma questioned as he thought about all the people he had left money for in the past, and wondered if he should have put Kanami first.

_'I was... I was dreaming. Inside the dream I was this selfish person, who only thought of himself. This person was about to do something terrible. He was going to hurt a mother and her children, for no purpose at all. He was going to watch them suffer. This man was cruel. This man was... was... Kouketsu Someru.'_

Kanami woke all of a sudden, startled. She shivered uncontrollably. 'Something about my dream,' she thought, 'something tells me that Arana and Obasan, and the twins, they are in trouble!'

Kanami ran out the door quickly. 'I have to tell them. I don't know if they will believe me, I'm not sure I believe myself, but, but, I've just got to that's all.'

Kanami finally got to Obason's home. She was sitting with a child on her lap. She waved to Kanami. Then she realized what she had said the day previous. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the farm today?" she scolded.

'Good. She's okay. Maybe it was only just a dream.' Deep in thought about her dream, Kanami tripped on a rock on the ground and hit her head hard.

_'I was... dreaming... again. This person was close. Close enough to see. Close enough to do what he desired to do the most. Kill.'_

Kanami woke. Obason was standing over her with one of her grandchildren. She now realized that she was on the porch. He was close.

"We have got to get out of here! Now! Where is Arana!

"She is feeding the baby. What is this all about, Kanami?

Kanami grabbed Obason and threw her and the baby away from the house, and she too jumped away from it. All at once the house exploded and they were all thrown into the air and hit the ground hard. Kanami felt blood trickle from her fingers, arms, legs and finally the warm liquid on her head. The baby was crying and Obason sat and tried to consul her, while blood flowed from her body as well. Kanami felt a hot, painful feeling as she breathed the smoke and coughed horribly. _What was this gas that they were breathing? _Kanami ran toward the house and threw herself on the dead bodies of Arana and her baby and felt their warm blood soak her clothes. And wept.

Please Review and tell me what you think so far. I'll update soon, i promise.


	2. Looking for Comfort

Here's Chapter 2... I really hope you like it!

Kazuma and Kimishima walked into the small sunlit room. 'Home sweet Home' Kazuma thought as he sat on the kitchen stool.

"Wow, you really beat that guy up pretty bad." Kimishima said, admiring his best friend's alter ability.

"What can I say, he had it coming. He had no right to treat those people that way." Kazuma replied.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. You just did it for the money." said Kimishima, laughing. "Where did you put it, by the way."

"Uh... um... Well... see it's like this..."

"Oh NO! YOU DID IT AGAIN! Even after us talking in the car... What an idiot!"

"Hey shut up, okay! You remember that little girl working at the lumber yard," Kazuma said, trying to make his actions sound good. "Well, she reminded me of Kanami, and, well, I might have slipped her a couple bills..."

"How much money are we talking here?"

"Um... well... all of it..." Kazuma said shamefully.

"Well at least someone is going to eat good tonight... but I can't say that it's going to be Kanami!..."

"Just drop it okay? Besides, you can get me another job, can't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll work on it okay?" Kimishima paused. "Speaking of work, I've gotta go... but I'll be back for dinner." Kimishima left before Kazuma could object.

"The nerve of that guy... he comes over here and eats OUR food." Kazuma made an irritated noise. "Wonder where Kanami is anyway? Hey Kanami, you in here?" Kazuma knocked on her bedroom door and heard whimpering coming from inside. "Kanami, what's wrong?" He walked inside the room. Kanami was hiding under the covers, crying in a pillow, her hair the only thing being revealed.

"You left without telling me..." Kanami said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry about that, but I know that's not why your crying," Kazuma knew that Kanami was one of the strongest people he knew, despite her being a little girl.

"I... I'm fine... I'm not hurt... really..." Kanami trailed off.

"Hurt... what are you talking about?" Kazuma removed the covers to reveal that Kanami's orange over coat and white shorts were now stained with red blood. Her hands and legs were deeply cut, and there was a gash on her forehead. "Kanami! What happened?" Kazuma almost lost his voice out of shock. "Who did this to you?"

"I... I... I... don't know..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I... I.. went to the farm..."

"I thought Obason told you to stay away today. Kanami, why did you go there?" Kazuma said, trying to regain his voice, looking into Kanami's eyes.

"I don't know," Kanami let out in between whimpers. "The house... it... it exploded. I'm fine though... I'll be okay.

"Kanami, we've got to get you to a doctor." Kazuma replied hastily, and tried to pick her up to carry her out the door.

"No," Kanami said quickly, pulling away. "Kazu-kun... we can't afford it." Kazuma was suddenly so angry with himself. He could have strangled himself. He had the money. And what did he do? He gave it away... "Besides, I'm fine," Kanami said, shaking uncontrollably.

"Fine? Kanami, you're covered in blood!" Kazuma was panicking.

"Most of it's not mine..." Kanami said in a small voice.

"Not yours? Then whose?" Kazuma felt sick.

"... Arana... and one of her babies... Oh, Kazu-kun... they're dead!" Kanami threw herself down on the bed, sobbing. Kazuma put his arm around her and held her tight.

"It's gonna be okay Kanami." He knew how much Kanami loved them, Obason's grandchildren. She had stayed at work till very late at night just to spend time with them. He felt great sympathy, something that didn't come easily from him. Though, as he cradled Kanami tightly in his arms, he couldn't help feeling something else. Kazuma felt cold. Kanami was freezing.

Tell me what you thought of it... Thanks much for reading!


	3. Kazuma's Cooking

Chapter 3

Kanami awoke to find herself in her bed, under the covers, and an old sweatshirt and pants laid out on top of the bed. "Thank you, Kazu-kun." she whispered as she slipped out of bed and got out of the blood stained clothes. The clothes that she put on were warm on her cold body. She then made her way to the door.

Just then Kazuma came in the room. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"What do you mean?" Kanami asked.

"After you told me about what happened, you sort of fainted," Kazuma said with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Kanami said trailing off.

"You've been sleeping for awhile now, I was getting worried."

"You were worried that no one would be here to cook your dinner?" Kanami said joking.

Kazuma was relieved to see the smile back on the face of the little girl before him. "No,... but I did make dinner, but, ummm..."

Just then Kimishima's voice could be heard in the kitchen. "Oh my god, what the HELL is this crap. It tastes likedog shit!"

"What in the world did you do?" Kanami said with uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey... Stop... stop laughing... Stop laughing at my cooking..." Kazuma said, half angry, half wanting to burst out in laughter himself. "CHOKE IT DOWN KIMISHIMA! YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING ELSE. KANAMI NEEDS TO REST AND **YOU** NEED TO STOP EATING **OUR **FOOD!

Sounds of Kimishima shoving food into his mouth and gagging could be heard from the kitchen.

"I wanted to get you something to eat so that you can rest, but I guess you don't want to eat that crud in the kitchen."

"If I know Kimishima, then I think it is pretty safe to say that he has eaten all of it anyway. Please, let me make something else for you," Kanami looked at Kazuma, "Please, I really want to," she said in response to him shaking his head at her.

"Fine," Kazuma replied and before he knew it Kanami was holding out a large plate full of food that looked much better than his.

"Wow Kanami, that looks great!" Kimishima said, reaching out to get a plate.

"Not so fast," Kazuma said, slapping Kimishima's hand down away from the food. "You just ate all of the food I made, no more."

"No fair, your food was crap!" Kimishima responded.

Kanami let out a laugh and went to the sink to wash out a glass. All of a sudden the glass was on the floor beside Kanami, pieces shattered everywhere . Kanami was on both knees, sitting on the ground, breathing quickly and heavily.

"Kanami, are you okay?" Kazuma ran to Kanami and kneeled next to her.

"I'm fine, I... I just tripped, that's all." Kazuma put his arm around Kanami and lifted her up. She could barely stand. Kazuma became worried again. "Why don't I take you to bed, Kanami, it's late and you need to rest. To his surprise, Kanami didn't object, but nodded her head.

Inside Kanami's bedroom, Kazuma tucked her into bed and made his way to the door.

"Kazu-kun," a small voice came from the shadows of the room. "I'm cold, can I have another blanket?"

"Sure Kanami," Kazuma said, getting a blanket from the closet, not mentioning that the room was over 80 degrees and very warm. 'Is Kanami going to be okay?' he thought, worrying.

"Kazu-kun? Do you think we could go and visit Obason and the baby tomorrow? We can bring them some blankets, it's getting really cold. And then we can have lunch, and sit in the sun." Kanami said with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure," Kazuma whispered, but his worries were not lifted.

When Kazuma went back into the kitchen, Kimishima was there waiting for him. "So what, exactly, is going on?"

After explaining all the events of the day, Kimishima was left speechless. "Arana, dead? And Kanami witnessed it all? Poor Kanami... You think she'll be all right?"

"That's not what I'm worried about. Kanami's a strong girl, and she can handle that. Don't forget what her past was like, and she still gets over all the sadness... and smiles and laughs. No, what I'm worried about is...," Kazuma paused. "Did you ever hear about an explosion that could maybe leave off a poisonous gas or something like that?"

"If that's true, then Kanami could end up..." Kimishima stopped in mid-sentence at the look on Kazuma's face.

After a long silence, Kazuma face did not show any signs of recovering from this look. "And the worst part is," Kazuma whispered, confiding in his best friend, "that if it's true, then there is nothing I can do, absolutely nothing I can do for her." He said this fighting back atear.

There was no one to fight, no one to protect from someone else, not that he knew of yet. Just Kanami, lying in bed, possibly very sick, and Kazuma, feeling more helpless than he ever had in his entire life.


	4. Debt

Chapter 4

Kanami lie in her bed, snuggling up next to Kazuma. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Normally, these times when it was just her and Kazu-kun, were times of comfort, but it was just this that made her somewhat uncomfortable. Kazuma had stayed with Kanami at night when she was sick, or when someone had passed on, or when he felt guilty for staying out for over three days doing his work. He had stayed with her last night after the death of Arana, but Kanami was sure that she told Kazuma that she was fine now, and that Arana would want her to smile, and how thankful she was that Obason and her grandchild were still alive.

So why was he here? He didn't have a guilty look on his face, the one that he wore before he disappeared for over a week, and he didn't try to soothe her with his voice, he had just come in, and sat down. Kanami decided to not worry about it for the moment, and to enjoy Kazu-kun's company. She held on tightly to him and felt secure in his arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kazuma, on the other hand, was restless. He repeatedly ran his fingers through Kanami's hair and looked down at the little girl that he would give the world to, if only he could. She was the only person who could truly put a smile on his face. But how long would this smile last? Was Kanami really going to die? Kanami's arms were wrapped tightly around Kazuma's waist, sharing the chill of her body with his. She was freezing. Kazuma shifted slightly, trying to warm Kanami's hands, but it was hopeless. He finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Kazuma? Hey Kazuma are you in here? Kazuma?" Kimishima's voice could be heard from the door. "Kazuma, wake up..."

Kazuma grabbed Kimishima by the collar of his shirt. "Be quiet! Do you want to wake Kanami up? Did you find anything?"

"There's a job waiting for you outside of town, but why do you want to leave Kanami at a time like this?"

"I've gotta get money so that I can get her a doctor. I don't know if she is really sick or what is wrong with her, but I can't just sit here and watch her like this." Kazuma slid out of Kanami's arms carefully and place a pillow under her head to take his place, but Kanami wasn't fooled. She woke almost the instant he got up. "Kazu-kun... please don't go..."

"I'll be back before you wake up in the morning, Kanami, I promise."

"Cross your heart," Kanami said wearily.

"Cross my heart. Kimishima, stay with Kanami, okay?"

"Right." Kimishima sat down on a chair placed next to the bed.

"See ya," Kazuma said, and with that he was gone. What kinda job would Kimishima get him into this time? All Kazuma could think of was Kanami. He was outside town before he knew it. There a strange looking man met him.

"Are you Kazuma"

"Ya" Kazuma said absent mindedly.

"I need you to rescue my daughter. She was kidnapped by an alter user. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure..." Kazuma replied unenthusiastically.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Their hide out is on the outskirts of the city. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sure..." Kazuma said once again, and made his way down the road. Not too long after that he was standing in front of an abandoned building. This has gotta be the place, he thought, and approached with caution.

Inside, there were many people in the room, laughing and drinking merrily. "This'll teach him to pay his debts. What do you think we should do with her? Kill her? Her dead beat father deserves it." A little girl lay in the corner unconscious. A little girl just like Kanami. Kazuma was suddenly outraged. The alter power released was immediately noticed by the men.

"What the..." the largest man in the room let off the same kind of power, but it was not released with anger, but curiosity. "You looking for a fight or somethin' kid? Cause I'd be happy to give you one."

Kazuma didn't waste time. The man let out immense alter power, but no evident signs of his power were seen. "Shocking first bullet!" but the alter dodged the first attack narrowly by moving a cabinet in front of him with his mind.

The man laughed in amusement. "Why don't you go home kid, you just might be saving your life."

"No way you creep!" Kazuma yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a table was flying at him with great speed. 'So he can move objects with his mind?' "Annihilating second bullet!" There was an explosion so great it shook the whole building, roof starting to collapse.

"Daddy!" a frantic voice could be heard from the corner.

"Hold on!" Kazuma shouted. He leapt to the side of the building, grabbing the little girl.

"You come back here kid!" The alter user shouted. "I'm not done with you!"  
But they were gone.

"Please, please let me go!" the little girl begged Kazuma. "Please, I need to go back to my daddy!"

"It's okay," Kazuma said, dragging her along, "I'm gonna take you to him alright?"

"Okay."

But Kazuma couldn't help thinking of what the man had said, "This'll teach him for not paying his debts." "Her dead beat father deserves it." He suddenly realized that he wasn't getting any money for this job. He had been tricked.

It's not that he wouldn't have done the same thing if he were in the situation of the old man, but going home with no money meant going home to find Kanami sicker, and not being able to help her.


	5. Family Ties

Chapter 5

* * *

When Kazuma returned, Kimishima was in the kitchen filling a glass of water.

"How did it go?" Kimishima asked, hopeful.

"Just don't go there, okay. What were you thinking sending me on a rescue mission for someone who couldn't even pay their taxes anyway?" Kazuma questioned angrily.

"What?... oh gosh... I'm sorry Kazuma... I didn't know... It's just... I was trying to find a job for you so fast... I'm sorry."

"I said let's just not talk about, okay?" Kazuma said, anger rising and restraint falling away.

"Sure" Kimishima said, disappointed with himself.

"How's Kanami?" Kazuma said, worry returning.

"Well, I think you better go in there and see for yourself..." Kimishima said slowly, carefully trying to pick the right words.

"Why... what happened?" Kazuma replied, starting to panic.

"She's not doing too good. She's coughing, and she keeps breathing hard and crying..." Kimishima was cut off abruptly by Kazuma as he ran into Kanami's room.

Kanami could be heard from outside her bedroom door. She was coughing heavily and whimpering slightly. "Kazu-kun.. Kazu-kun... Kazu-kun..." she whispered his name over and over, panicking, as if the walls of the small room were closing in.

"I'm here Kanami..." Kazuma ran to her. "I'm here," he said again, soothingly.

"Oh, Kazu-kun!" she exclaimed, crying on his chest. Her tears were cold, like ice, as if at any moment they would freeze. "What's happening... am I... am I sick?" Kanami looked straight into Kazuma's eyes, as if she was searching for the truth in them.

"Kanami," Kazuma said slowly. He paused for a long time, struggling. How was it possible to tell an innocent little girl like that, one that he cared for deeply, one that he loved... that she may die? As if his thoughts hit Kanami hard on the head, she gasped loudly and continued to cry. Kazuma could feel his heart breaking and held Kanami tight to his body.

Kanami fell asleep soon after, Kazuma lay with her again with the same worry, only stronger now. The end was closer. Kazuma was overwhelmed with so much emotion, anger, sadness, rage, depression, that he couldn't breathe. Kanami... no... she couldn't... she can't die... no... she doesn't deserve this... he was suppose to protect her... he let her down... but he could live with letting her down... he couldn't live if she died... she couldn't die... this can't be happening.. this had to be a dream_... A Dream _

I was, dreaming. The person in my dream was overcome with extreme worry. He was reluctant to face the truth, because the truth was harsh, and cold.

And the person... not the same person... but a new person in my dream... he was... he was... cruel... he was... heartless... he was... laughing... and his name was...

Kanami sat bolt upright and screamed the name of a man that was familiar to Kazuma. _Kouketsu Someru. _

"Kanami," Kazuma whispered, shocked at this abrupt awakening, "where did you hear that name?"

"I, I don't know," Kanami said trying to concentrate. "I think Obason told me to stay away from the farm that day, the day of the explosion, because he was going to be there."

"Kimishima!" Kazuma yelled quickly and Kanami jumped. "Sorry," he said to her and gave her a small hug before jumping out of her bed and running to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Kimishima said, an expression on his face showing that he thought maybe something had happened to Kanami.

"Kouketsu Someru! He did this!" Kazuma shouted at him. Kimishima didn't seem to get what was so great about the name. "Don't you remember? Kanami wouldn't, because I don't think she ever knew, who Arana's husband was."

Kimishima gasped. "That's right! Didn't they run away with each other and get married without Obason's consent or something?"

"Yep, and then three months later Arana came back pregnant saying that her good for nothing husband was an abusing drunk." Kazuma remembered that day, because he and Arana had to make up an excuse for the bruises on Arana's arms and face when Kanami had asked about them. They had tried to hide the cruel truth from her. And now Kanami was in the middle of it.

"Didn't he work with construction, and explosives before he got fired?"

"It's gotta be him, Kimishima. Kanami said Obason didn't want her near the farm that day, because he was coming to work."

"Yeah" Kimishima scoffed, "He did a job alright. Just not what he was supposed to."

"That creep killed his own wife, Kimishima," Kazuma was now not only worried for Kanami, but saddened by the death of Arana, and outraged, "and his own kid. His own flesh and blood. And now he is responsible for what is happening to Kanami." Kazuma was shouting in rage at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down," Kimishima said, trying to keep calm himself. "Do you still know where he lives?"

"Yeah. And I'm going there. And I'm going to tell him that if Kanami doesn't pull through this, if he doesn't help me help her pull through this, I am going make him suffer the worst death ever. And then he is going to have to pay for killing Arana and her baby."

Kazuma went to Kanami's room to say goodbye, but she was already in a restless sleep. She kept mumbling his name and Kouketsu Someru over and over again, trembling. He tucked her in tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and he was off. This may be the last time he saw Kanami alive, he thought to himself, as he walked away, blind sighted by the painful truth.

_

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up... so much has been going on... but I promise the next chapter will come soon... Tell me what you think of this one._


End file.
